pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Any/N Cho's Farmer
Just a little twist in typical gladiator build to farm Cho's State mission. Worth it? please, discuss :) --Lhoj 13:13, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :I'de like to try this, my warrior isn't very far tho. How does it fair against the rits and ele's? --Smity the Smith 13:34, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::It says restart at the zoo.. so I assume it gets raped by them + therefore thats why you stop. --Chieftain Alex [[User talk:Chieftain Alex|''"talk"]] 13:44, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, can't take them as it only deals damage to melee attackers, maybe throwing in a sword attack or 2 it would be possible (Watch Yourself and Bonetti's are quite optional btw, there's no need of them if the build's used properly). Will try it later if I get some time. Anyway, the main goal of the build was farming a part of Cho (Sickened guards, the warrior boss and optionally the animals) with something else than caster classes (55s mainly) and without the need of bringing some antiKD skills. --Lhoj 13:46, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yea, that's what I was thinking, maybe there is a way to allow this to farm the whole mission. --Smity the Smith 13:50, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Tested This works very well, A+. I didn't have the PvE skills the build page called for so I used a variant like this: prof=W/N str=12+3 tac=12+3+1SignetDefenseGrappleYour Knees!"SignetRiposteRiposteTraversal/build Dolyak Signet seem's like a very good option for the build cus the extra armor helps out alot and the anti-kd is very nice. This build kills just as fast as the N/Mo cho farmer, but is alot easier to use. The only downside is it can't complete the whole mission, which honestly isn't a very big deal because there are plenty of sickened gaurds to farm. --Smity the Smith 14:57, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :It's a little slower than 55 SS variant, as you can throw 2 SS to speed up things while you can't double the damage from gladiator's. Anyway, it's much easier to use, as you said, and ripostes also help to speed up things (each group takes 12-15secs). I agree that Dolyak signet is also a nice option, but has some drawbacks. it slows you much (though it doesn't matter when you're standing still farming them9 and forces you to spec into strength. I'm to try a variant with sword attacks to try to farm the full mission, but it'll be hard. Case I don't succeed, I'll add dolyak as a variant, though it needs 12 strength to be maintainable, but 13-15secs can be more than enough. maybe we can spec it 12+1+3, 10, 8. --Lhoj 16:09, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Suggested bar prof=Any/N death=12Move Like a Dwarf!"Necrosisoptionaloptionaloptionaloptionalmastertrav/build + ℓγssάή 15:42, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :What? Why would u want energy intensive single target damage instead of AoE? --Smity the Smith 15:51, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::The upper bar is technically not AoE either, and it probably does the damage slower than this. That shit just needs to pack a little defense, and then you could bring some broken necro farming elite. A Any/N template sounds like a damn solid idea, though. We'll just set up the optionals for each profession. Support? --'DANDY ^_^' -- 16:10, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::It's gonna need some heavy e-manage for some professions if it's spamming ymlad and necrosis on recharge. Tru...hardly 16:13, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::This is intended to be a warrior farming build for cho. Warriors can't afford such an intense energy build, plus, gladiator's does much more damage than single targeted skills. Even assuming the warrior could manage to spam necrosis, it's 90 single damage each ~4 secs while gladiators does around 148 to all enemies attacking you in that period, and provides a nice amount of block. Maybe we can work a Any/N build for every caster class, but would be to different to the warrior variant, so I think this deserves its own page. --Lhoj 16:21, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::I think a Any/N page for all classes could work, just list options for each class, etc. Necrosis should never come near any of the options tho. --Smity the Smith 16:23, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Any/N_Cho%27s_Farmer Rough right now but meh --Smity the Smith 16:48, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Well ignore well tag, I'm working on a Any/N page --Smity the Smith 16:35, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Derv and Ele bar are pure theory craft at this point, and got too lazy to try to find options for other classes. --Smity the Smith 16:47, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :Saw Any/N then the old N/Mo build and though, lolwut? then saw the rest of the page and though, Imma try some of this later. nj Smity. -- 17:00, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Ty, also sending a nj to Lhoj for coming up with the war bar. --Smity the Smith 17:03, June 16, 2010 (UTC) And you couldn't just move the page? This is also incredible messy, go have a look at how the Any/A runner bar is made. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 17:04, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :Work in progress, but ur right and ill try to make it look like that --Smity the Smith 17:21, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Trial Mode The N/E, E/N, N/D, and the D/N are theory craft, so we need some testers. Also, if anybody can figure out how to get some of the left out professions on here, it would be great. --Smity the Smith 18:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) prof=any/n curse=12 death=3spiritdwarf armoram unstoppableno painoptionaloptionaloptionaltr/build Maybe lol?--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 19:48, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :Also this should be a guide. Derv can use a scythe and tanking skills to farm--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 19:49, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Yea I was thinking that for derv, probably a reaper's sweep/wounding strike + victorious sweep spammer. The prob with the general bar you posted is that high armor is no where near enough to let you tank this stuff in HM, I don't think there is going to be such a simple solution as a general bar for this reason. Also, if we list a bar for each proffesion, we are showing what is most optimal. For instance, the sin bar blows shit up incredibly fast and is by far the most superior. --Smity the Smith 19:55, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Also, the problem with the guide, although it sounds like a good idea, is that they are harder to find as they don't show up when ppl click the PvE farming builds link. --Smity the Smith 20:01, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Meh might as well leave it, doesn't matter. just remove the theorycrafted bars until you come up with working builds. derv bar would be aob because of convenience though--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 20:05, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, the Ele bar works.. I'm not sure if it will work with necro primary because energy storage seems to be pretty important to it. Only thing left to test is derv which I will now. --Smity the Smith 20:36, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Mesmer one is tested too? It seems pretty energy consuming, and pretty slow too. Btw, I'd always wanted to test Cho with the ritualist, but I was too lazy to go get Great Dwarf Armor. i finally did and I did some testing. This build works for Rt/N though it's quite harder than with 55 necro or with gladiator warrior. Optional slot is open preferably for an antiKD such as "I am unstoppable!" (which I don't have with my ritualist). Anyway it can be done timing your casts. If we can improve it somehow we might add it as a viable variant for ritu. prof=Rt/N name="Rt/N Cho" res=12Dwarf ArmorMemoriesWas KhanheiWeaponof DeldrimorOptionalof ShadowTraversal/build Brainstorming go go go!! --Lhoj 21:34, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :Nice job man! looks pretty good to me. About the mes bar, it is actually extremely fast and works pretty well. These are all kinda new ideas so I'm sure improvements can be made. I tested the SS Dervish bar and it is quite fast too, I doubt scythe will out perform it, but if anybody is up for the challenge.. --Smity the Smith 21:38, June 16, 2010 (UTC) prof=d/n scythe=11+1+1 earth=11+1 myst=8+1am unstoppableof sanctityconvictionof holy mightsweepsweepsweeptr/build did all the groups before the warrior boss in 8 minutes. I doubt its much faster and is harder than using ss once or twice lol.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 22:58, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :Nj. Looks like Paragon is the final frontier now. Any ideas? --Smity the Smith 23:12, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Build:P/Mo Dead Sword HM Farmer lol--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:16, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::You think that will work? I also completely forgot about ranger. --Smity the Smith 13:43, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Perhaps this: http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build%3AR/N_UW/Melee_Mob_Toucher --Smity the Smith 13:45, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Which one is the quickest? I can make any of the bar's.. but which one would be the quickest or best one to use? -- 16:11, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :Why don't you try them out and find out for yourself? They will pretty much be all the same speed. -- 16:12, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Sin is probably the fastest for sickened gaurds, but necro and monk is very fast too and can do the whole mission. --Smity the Smith 16:48, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :::So, why would you want to farm this? [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] Strikes Back- 13:15, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Interesting skins I think? Hareemuhhh.talk? 13:42, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, the main reason is farming some "rare" skins which are otherways quite hard to get in an oldschool format (katanas, broadswords, shinobis, mammoth axes...) --Lhoj 14:58, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::jittes are suppose to be popular now or something, unless that past already--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:59, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ranger The guy that made this page apperantly doesnt know anything about rangers... Troll Unguent is in there, which does not make sense since you get 2x 65hp / 3 secs. Having a sup vigor rune lets you survive Spirit Burn (which is the only real threat). Then next, there's no Dwarven Stability in there to give you 24/7 Storm Chaser that makes sure you never have to think the word "energy" again... I say switch. 14:45, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :Ur quite rude although I appreciate your suggestion. I simply copied the build from somewhere else on wiki and figured 6 seconds of Storm chaser downtime would be ok. I'll switch it up tho. --Smity the Smith 19:01, July 9, 2010 (UTC) mesmer physical resistance and use ss would work way better, maybe mental block in there if you take too much damage to outheal ether feast.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 05:06, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :If you got a mes with mental block test it out, sounds feasible tho. --Smity the Smith 05:42, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Warrior I run this quite often. Just a heads up to the build I use that is faster than the one on this page: prof=W/N swords=12 tac=12+3+1DefenseStabilityUral's Hammer!"Great Justice!"No Pain!"RiposteRiposteTraversal/build I don't bother with Dolyak because its just not needed and slows you down if you kill the guards before it ends. With this build I nearly always kill all the guards before Glads finishes, so heres how it works; shield +30 and -2/stance, sword +5nrj zealous 1/-1 and +30hp, before you aggro guards, hit Dwarven, aggro and stand still, just before the first guard attacks hit Glads, BUH!, FGJ! and FNP, auto attack the guard with the highest hp and spam Riposte always and every time it becomes available(every 2 attacks). I only use Deadly Riposte on the inflicted boss at the end because it is not needed anywhere else. I never die with this build, and the boss at the end dies so fast because of fast Riposte recharges with FGJ, and higher damage from BUH. Feel free to put this on your page, with some credit if you don't mind. Cheers Ja00d 21:15, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Assassin Build Isnt having Flashing Blades and Critical Defense a little overkill on blocking...Wouldnt a heal be better instead of Critical Defense? Abysal 21:08, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :What's the point of healing when you block 93.75% of all the damage. If you replace it for a healing skill you are just going to tone down the attributes that buff your damage, and spend time healing instead of attacking. Now, I haven't tested the build to see if it can finish the whole mission, but if you find that a different skill besides critical defense allows you to kill sickenend scribes and servants, and the current build doesn't, then we can talk. Smity 22:29, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::shroud of distress--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 22:48, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Lowering critical strikes and dagger master to allow for another skill is counter intuitive, it decreases e-management, damage (which makes the fight last longer and therefore you take MORE damage), 100% upkeep of flashing blades, and there is no reason at all to have healing with this build as it can clear all the melee perfectly fine as is, and I highly doubt any replacement for critical defense will allow it to finish the mission, including shroud of distress. Smity 23:00, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::In my experience of running this, shroud of distress is much better than crit defenses. guaranteed long duration (considering crit defenses will almost definitely go down in between each group), and heals. funnily enough, even with the high block rate you will still be taking damage, especially while IAU is down and you are getting Shoved left right and center. you will not last long without heal. [[User:MrMetalFLower|'MrMetal']]FLower 00:23, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::What's the point of fighting while IAU is down? You get kd'd constantly. Wait for IAU to be rdy b4 engaging the next group. Oddly enough, critical defense has the same recharge time as IAU, so if u don't waist your time and hp fighting while IAU is down, you wont have to wait for critical defense. If you do it that way (the right way?), there is no reason you would ever need heals. Smity 03:58, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::IAU runs out before taking out a group of three. [[User:MrMetalFLower|'MrMetal''']]FLower 01:17, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::No it doesn't. You are clearly doing something wrong if you find this to be the case. Smity 12:37, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::why the hell do we need dagger attacks? there has to be soemthing able to kill the EFFING bossLithril 13:20, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Works like a charm prof=A/N cur=12 sha=12SpiritStabilityEscapeVanguard Sniper SupportAm Unstoppable!"OptionalOf DistressTraversal/build * [touch (transfers burning back to the scribes/servants so degen wont overcome shadow shroud...with burning you'll just have +1 regen, they spam it so use plague touch to burn the tough ones to death) * [of Distress (duh) * Dwarven Stability + Dark Escape (keep both up continually to maintain half dmg taken) take a staff...regular caster or +15 -1, whichever... i got to the scribes with this, transferred burning etc.. just dont be running while they used shove on you otherwise bye bye dark escape. with the 2 warriors that dont attack let them be and kill the 3 in the big circle. then the ones above in the next area pull them to the "afk" warriors and ss them. all will die. the afflicted boss is easy now, just maintain Dark Escape and hopefully a regen optional/blind. Lithril 13:03, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : just found out not to aggro more than one scribe...impossible to steer clear of constant burning, plague touch would drain me Lithril 13:38, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::This looks really good. If you would like, go ahead and add it to the main page. Smity Smitington 20:03, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :::changed plague touch for sniper support, usually u can degen the casters down if u can hold on(give or take u took feigned neutrality/shadow sanctuary). id be glad to put it up, but its been a LONG time since i was on vpxwiki fixing the edits. shall u put it under the assassin variant? Lithril 18:46, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, put it under assassin, follow the same format that everything else on the page follows. Look under dervish for an example of how to do it. Smity Smitington 18:56, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ::: ok posted, go test eet!!!!Lithril 20:07, November 10, 2010 (UTC)